


Romance is Dead

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	1. Chapter 1

互不见面的日子没有想象中轻松。

 

吴世勋的实习期早在上上周就结束了，结束那天组里的老师替这伙实习生好好办了一场送别宴——与其说送别，不如说找个由头疯闹一场罢了。音乐、体育、美术、计算机，四大不重要课程天王，期末期中的全校修罗期能好好上完一堂课就谢天谢地了，自然而然，这些课程的任课老师几乎都是毕业没几年的小青年，也是全校范围内和实习生玩得最好的一伙人，以边伯贤为首，吴世勋为辅，两个皮猴三两下把教案卷成喇叭，一个在办公室，一个在宿舍，宣布下班后聚众吃喝。

彼时张艺兴刚被吴世勋折腾完，缩在音乐教室的钢琴前，红着脸狠命擦拭被精液弄脏的琴键。

对于即将到来的分别，两个人心照不宣不去提它。自从上次在体育馆的仓库把话说开了，他们陷入一种很奇怪的氛围，炮友不像炮友，谈恋爱不像谈恋爱。事后张艺兴有些后悔，早知会比原先更困顿，还不如不说，可要是不说他又得被憋死，简直后悔又矛盾。反观吴世勋那边，看他的眼神倒是比从前更热切了，热切到恨不能分分钟把他扒皮剜骨吞食入腹，以致很多时候张艺兴都在琢磨需要看医生的是吴世勋而不是他。

随着日期一天天临近，吴世勋要他的次数一天天增多，平时会顾虑第二天的工作，可是到了周末——别跟他提周末，上个周末他又被吴世勋做到失禁了，不止失禁，他甚至不知廉耻喊了老公爸爸这类的字眼。每一次都暗地里发誓决不能任那小子胡来了，可每一次都输给看向他的眼神，触碰他的指尖，呼唤他名字的嘴巴。

真是病得不轻。

 

这天是最后一天了，最后一天终于来了，张艺兴以为自己会为这种日子的结束而高兴的，然而他没有，或者说他异常失落，像在心里挖了一个无底洞，什么都填不满，喊一声还有回音那种，他能做的只有扔了打算填坑的铁锹然后直直跳进去。

听上去真是绝望啊。

音乐课结束后，张艺兴照常留下来擦拭钢琴。这所以升学率及严格教育扬名的中学竟然会有一台二手施坦威，他在惊讶之余便是喜欢的不得了，天天把钢琴当大爷一样供着。软布擦拭过的地方干净透亮，能清楚看见倒影，张艺兴对着自己倒影发了会儿愣，突然福至心灵，脑子里冒出几个旋律，当即坐下来叮叮当当敲起了琴键，他太过沉迷于其中，丝毫没注意到吴世勋已经站在他身后，更是忘了昨晚吴世勋跟他说的话——

琴键要是沾上精液会很难擦干净吧。

一曲终了，张艺兴闭上眼满足的笑了，像往常那样，右脸颊印着浅浅酒窝。吴世勋看了半晌，抬手按在酒窝上，音乐老师跟受惊的兔子似的，肩膀一抖，一脸惊恐的回头瞪他。

别这样看我，我会忍不住的。狼崽子悄悄腹诽，面上却装的人畜无害，毫不客气坐在张艺兴旁边，学他的样子，叮叮当当敲着琴键。

“张老师会写情歌吗？”

压根没想到吴世勋会问他这种问题，张艺兴一时片刻没反应过来，半张着嘴“啊？”了一声。

“没事，”吴世勋抬头冲他眨眨眼，“我随便问问。”

“哦……”

又是两厢沉默，同样，是那次告白的后遗症，那之后他们经常陷入诡异的沉默，仿佛以前亲密的交谈是一场梦。

直到很久以后再想起这些细节，才发觉哪里是梦，根本就是混乱的恋爱程序的必经之路。

“晚上一起吃饭。”

分明比他小三岁，可说出的话总是这种让他无法拒绝的语气，张艺兴为此很懊恼，不免想起西游记里的孙大圣，再厉害也被如来佛祖的五指山压得死死的。

见他半天不答话，吴世勋在心里悄悄叹口气，软了语调和眼神问道：“不可以吗？”

怎么不可以？想说不可以也说不出来。爱能打倒一切，也能让人变得懦弱。张艺兴觉着自己算是大彻大悟了。

默默点了点头，就见实习生笑弯了一双眼睛，像得到一丁点好处就忍不住摇尾巴的小奶狗。

“我去跟边老师说，不过在那之前……”

宽厚的手跟着吻一起落在张艺兴身上，并且愈演愈烈，最后，整个人都被实习生圈在怀里，肋骨一侧抵着钢琴边沿，有些硌，索性腰上使力，跨坐到吴世勋身上。

事到如今，廉耻二字已经彻底从张艺兴的道德观中消失了，从第一次在体育馆的仓库做爱开始，像蒸汽一般，慢慢蒸发。他双手攀着吴世勋的肩膀，感受衣衫下肌肤的温热，互相交换的吻太过黏糊，张艺兴蹙着眉，喉咙发出小动物一般的呜咽声。吴世勋喜欢听他这样发声，这让他觉得自己是神，掌控着张艺兴的每一分每一毫。

轻车熟路解开皮带拽下内裤，几根细长手指握住那根精神抖擞的东西，慢慢的揉搓。尽管硬的现在就可以插进去，但张艺兴并不着急，他想好好感受那东西的温度，感受它在手里微微跳动，和插在他身体内部时一样，跳动着，让他欲罢不能。对方的手指逡巡于他的臀肉，一边打圈一边揉捏，而后停在后穴入口有一下没一下的戳刺，那处早被吴世勋调教的敏感，仅是这些小动作都让张艺兴浑身发汗，甚至热的喘不上气，他抬起胯部，一手扶着肉棒，用他的肉洞，一点一点吃了进去，整根没入时，他蓦地收紧搂着吴世勋脖颈的手臂，嘴里发出满足的叹息。

接着便是再熟悉不过的过程，他双腿大张坐在实习生身上，贪婪的肉洞被撑得平展，但还是不够，一定要捅进最深处才能止住从心底泛出的痒，可那些酥痒又在入口处聚集，张艺兴从来受不了这种折磨，浑身瘫软缩在吴世勋怀里，嘴巴呜咽着，恳求实习生快点，再快点。

“但是这种体位我快不了啊……”实习生装出一副困扰样子，张艺兴知道，这人是让自己主动说些不堪入耳的话。

他将双腿张开到极致，用冒水的顶端蹭着吴世勋的小腹，红着眼角，抖索着嗓子说：“请世勋抱着我干我……”

狼崽子笑了，尖尖虎牙硌着下唇，“这就对了……”

他话音刚落，就把音乐老师放在钢琴琴键之上，咣的一声，张艺兴像兔子一样抖了抖。

天……我的钢琴……

然而吴世勋才不管钢琴不钢琴的，垂下眼帘盯着那个一张一翕的洞口，两手掐着张艺兴的膝盖窝，直挺挺捅了进去。音乐老师几乎是被钉死在钢琴上，88个琴键组成的面积太小了，还要尽最大努力张开双腿，他只能勉强用尾椎骨支撑整个上半身，根本动弹不得，而实习生却疯了一般进入他的身体，撞击太凶狠，牵引着笨重的三脚架钢琴都在晃动，更别说那些琴键，争先恐后发出刺耳的声音，它们合着张艺兴的尖叫呻吟，令吴世勋心满意足。

如果说一开始他还心疼钢琴，努力抬高屁股好让钢琴少受点损失，但欲望彻底激发，他已经想不到这些了。

张艺兴的脑子一片空白，模糊的视线里尽是吴世勋皱着眉头要把他干死的凶狠样子。

人真是奇怪啊，平常可以软糯糯的像糖糕，发起情来却比野兽还凶狠，会不知廉耻张开双腿，满脑子只有一个念头，精液射进来，射满他的肚子，让他像孕妇那样，小腹隆起。

撑在脑袋边的胳膊被指甲抓破了，几道血印挺刺眼的，吴世勋“啧”了一声，他抬起胳膊给张艺兴看那些伤口，“抓破皮了，张老师……”

音乐老师尚处于神志不清阶段，一双下垂眼迷蒙，看了吴世勋几秒，便伸出舌尖细细舔着。

很多时候，吴世勋都在想张艺兴这人就是行走的春药吧，不然为什么仅是唾液都会让他为之疯狂，失了理性，一心要把这人干死。他的指尖放在张艺兴嘴边，那人已经形成条件反射，转而含住他的手指，像口交一般吞吐。下身还在缓缓抽送，发出黏糊糊的声音，连同嘴巴的嘬吸声音，吴世勋听着，下面那东西涨大了一圈。

“怎么又大了……”这声音黏糊糊的，发情一般。

“不爽吗？”

“嗯……射进来……唔……世勋……”

“欠干。”

他掰着张艺兴的肩膀把人翻转过去背对他，泛着粉色的膝盖压着琴键，叮叮咣咣的，吴世勋却听不见这些声音，他满心都是张艺兴嘴里能要人命的呻吟，一手按着细瘦的腰肢，一手揪起眼前柔软的自然卷，打桩一般往音乐老师的身体里撞。

直到快射出来，张艺兴才反应过来他被压在钢琴上让吴世勋干着，他惊恐的看着自己流水的东西蹭脏琴键，想回头恳求吴世勋别让他射在琴键上，可是他做不到——脑袋被按着，后颈被咬着，动弹不得。

“世勋……别……啊……”

吴世勋不想听他的恳求，发了狠咬张艺兴的后颈，直到嘴里有了血腥味，才沉下腰射出来。他压在敏感点上射精，因为他知道音乐老师喜欢他这样做，因为只有这样做，音乐老师才会感受到灭顶的快感。吴世勋那只环抱张艺兴腰腹的手感受到一阵热烫，一摸，如他所愿，射在了钢琴上。

替张艺兴穿好衣服，又吻了吻音乐老师通红的耳垂，吴世勋弯着月牙眼说：“我去和边老师商量聚餐的事情，剩下的……辛苦张老师了。”

他暗示张艺兴琴键被精液弄脏的事，那人的脑袋低垂着，好半天才“嗯”了一声，随即亲了亲音乐老师柔软的发旋，“张老师，晚上吃完饭我们继续吧……”

“嗯。”

可是继续并没有真的继续，或者说饭都没吃完吴世勋就被一通电话叫走了，同期的实习生坏笑着说吴世勋在谈恋爱，所有人一哄而笑，只有张艺兴撒了杯子里的酒，他食不知味，恍惚间夹了一筷子朝天椒，辣的眼泪都流出来。


	2. Chapter 2

实习生们的所有手续早在聚餐那天就办好了，也就是说，那通电话之后，张艺兴再没见过吴世勋，偶尔有电话，但也只是偶尔，甚至简单的只有问好，通话时间往往连一分钟都不到。他觉着他心里那个无底洞越来越深了，深的把回音都会吞噬掉。

　　

开始的那几天，拜反射弧所赐，张艺兴尚未察觉到明显变化，可随着时间的推移，最先起反应的是身体，每一晚、每一晚都在煎熬中度过，尝过刺激情事的身体怎么可能喜欢平淡？他试着用手自慰，但是前面的满足根本无法自我满足。

直到狠了心买回按摩棒。

那天晚上，他用橡胶玩具把自己搞得差点虚脱，然而他心里却满足了，连失眠都没有了，一觉睡到自然醒，但是长期如此并不是办法，一周不到的时间，他便厌倦了按摩棒，看再多的色情电影都无法勃起，以致一度怀疑自己肾虚阳痿。

前天晚上洗完澡出来，张艺兴在衣柜发现吴世勋留下的衬衫，是某次实习生留在他那儿过夜没带走的，一想起那天他们玩得有多疯，张艺兴的头顶轰轰冒着热气，恨不得钻进地缝再也不要出来——那天不知吴世勋从哪里搞来的兔女郎衣服，半诱哄半强迫他穿上给自己看，脸皮薄如张老师，磨磨唧唧穿好后压根不敢去看吴世勋，可那兔崽子却贴着耳边说：“张老师真可爱。”

他连衣服都没来得及脱就被吴世勋按在地板上干得喊都喊不出来，到最后，甚至生出了后面那个洞被这人操松的错觉。吴世勋居高临下看着他，手指划过被扯破的丝袜，划过被抓红的臀肉，停在往外涌着精液的洞口，沾着精液涂遍整个下体。

“下次要节制一点了。”

张艺兴还来不及夸这头狼崽子终于懂得节制，就被吴世勋下半句话噎得无地自容：

“张老师都尿在我衣服上了。”

……谁害的啊！张艺兴恨恨斜睨的样子恰巧戳中吴世勋有些扭曲的萌点，后者揉搓着音乐老师脑袋上的兔耳发夹，笑眯眯开了口：“下次我们试试医生和患者的游戏吧。”

简直不要脸到无可救药。虽然这样吐槽吴世勋，但他心里却因为这句话泛起了痒，抓心挠肺的痒。

罢了罢了，都是为了欲望而不要脸的人，自己没有立场说别人。

 

张艺兴攥着那件衣服，双眼直勾勾盯着衣领子，那上面有一个浅浅的、几乎看不见的口红印——是了，还是那天吴世勋撒着娇让他涂的口红，说是专门挑的胭脂红色号，衬他的冷白皮。当时只道吴世勋越来越不懂节制，现在却隐隐巴望那人能站在他面前再跟他说一次。

脸埋在衣服里，深深嗅了一口那上面的味道，除了洗涤剂，便是吴世勋常用的蜂蜜沐浴露味道。张艺兴抱着衣服躺倒在床上，手伸进裤裆揉搓他半勃起的欲望，嘴里喊着世勋世勋，脑子里幻想那是吴世勋的手在帮他自慰，幻想怀里抱的是吴世勋本人，幻想那副唇舌舔着他的脖颈，然后露出虎牙留下一小圈红印。高潮来得很快，后面都没来得及照顾便射满了手掌心。

他看着那些黏腻的液体，绝望极了。

 

失眠连带欲求不满，张艺兴的脸色越来越差，金钟大心里着急，却没办法替好友分担，隐约能猜到和吴世勋有关，可是张艺兴从来没跟他说过这些，那两人表面上又完全兄友弟恭，外人恐怕不会想到其中的弯弯绕，然而他不是外人。

午饭前在音乐教室拦住打算靠吃音符度日的张艺兴，他二话不说拽着人就往校外的小馆子去，硬是点了份拉面塞到对面人跟前，一句话不说盯着张艺兴，一副饭吃完才肯作罢的样子。张艺兴挑了几筷子便再也塞不进嘴里，他脑袋低垂着，声音听起来那么委屈，带着一点鼻音。

“我……我好像生病了，钟大。”

“你再不吃饭真要进医院了。”

“我是说就像、就像有性瘾一样，难受的像蚂蚁咬，可只有想着他才会勃起。”说到最后，张艺兴把脸埋进掌心，整个人几乎要缩到桌子底下。

都是男人，有一两个性幻想对象再正常不过了，可如果只能靠性幻想对象勃起，或许真的很糟糕。

“那不是病，艺兴哥，你恋爱了。”

对面人猛地抬头看他，一脸的惊慌失措。

这句话和医生曾告诉过他的一模一样，当时还固执的认为是对做爱上瘾而产生的单相思的幻觉，好，就算吴世勋自己也说了，他们得了一样的病，但张艺兴仍无法把它和恋爱联系到一处。

更何况，吴世勋已经在谈真正的恋爱了啊……

这次简短的谈话对于现状毫无更改，张艺兴依旧过得浑浑噩噩，欲望无从发泄，他逐渐变得暴躁，经常弹钢琴弹一半突然顿住，要么狠狠地砸着琴键，要么摔上盖子痛苦地缩成一团，他想，他应该恨吴世勋的，是那个人把他变成这副模样，可尝试了几次之后连讨厌都做不到，或者说，他不知道该拿出哪种情绪来想起吴世勋这三个字。

所有的心智，所有的念想，所有的所有，都被吴世勋搅乱了。

这个罪恶滔天的罪魁祸首。

 

周日的清晨惯例是失眠来迎接的，张艺兴对着天花板发愣，要不是锲而不舍的门铃声打破静谧的空气，他恐怕一整个休息日都会维持这种姿势在床上摊煎饼。

从猫眼里瞄见一个戴着黑色棒球帽，穿着墨绿夹克衫的陌生人，手上似乎提着外卖袋子。

好像……没叫外卖？

“您是哪位？”

“您好，我是来送外卖的。”

“我没有叫外——”

“是金钟大金先生叫的，他说了，务必送到您的手中。”

是钟大啊，倒是他做事风格，先斩后奏，省却那一套推拉之术。

张艺兴开了门便径直转身向屋内走，边走边说把东西放在餐桌上就行了，他现在头疼的快爆炸，无心去应付任何人。

洗漱完毕出来，陌生人竟然还站在客厅，背对着他，不知道在研究什么，他心里咯噔一声，这个背影太眼熟了，熟悉到放在人群里面让他闭眼去摸他准保能说出正确答案。

正是因为太熟悉太突然，导致大脑一片空白，只剩咚咚作响的剧烈心跳。

然后，他便看见一双再熟悉不过的月牙眼，一对尖尖虎牙，一张帅气的、能让他记一辈子的脸。

“见到我连话都不会说了吗？”

棒球帽被摘下，黑色顺毛有那么几缕翘在半空中，和本人一样，乖顺并非全部乖顺，总是带着一点狡黠，总是存了那么一点恶作剧的心思，张弛有度，不会令人厌烦，反而会得到加倍的宠爱。

可是对张艺兴来说并非如此，面前的人是披了天使皮的恶魔，那对虎牙是恶魔的牙齿，弯起的嘴角会露出恶魔的笑容，但是他心甘情愿，心甘情愿为此沉沦至一百八十层地狱。

恶魔向他走来，对着他最敏感的脖颈吹气，用指尖划过他的下颌线，张艺兴顿时腿软了，他不得不扶着手边座椅的靠背才得以勉强支撑发软的身体，那种乱了套的感觉回来了，他依然手足无措，却满心欢喜。

 

他被吴世勋抱着，用近乎粗暴的方式扔在餐桌上，原本铺满桌面的零食被扫到地上，只留一瓶可怜的牛奶躺在那儿，吴世勋看着眼前那具衣衫半褪的白皙躯体，又看了看手边的牛奶，舔着嘴唇笑了。他手脚麻利撕开纸盒一角，对着眼前白净胸膛倒了下去。

凉意激的张艺兴四散的思绪飞回来那么几丝，他傻呆呆望着吴世勋把一整盒牛奶倒在他胸口，他小腹，他被扒光的下体。

牛奶盒空了，吴世勋探出舌尖极为色情的舔掉最后一滴牛奶，而后缓缓说道：“见到张老师的第一面我就在想，张老师和牛奶谁更白，现在，终于有机会知道答案了。”

他说罢，便俯下身从耳根开始，一点一点舔舐亲吻。吴世勋的吻像小奶狗的撒娇，带着热乎乎的、令人发痒的热气，张艺兴受不了，吚吚呜呜的笑起来。

“别舔了，很痒……”

“那这里呢？”

隔着衬衫，牙齿猛地咬住一边乳尖，他发出一声惊呼，却被吴世勋捂住嘴巴，“小声点，邻居会听——”

他千算万算没有算到张艺兴会比他更像一只小奶狗——就着捂住嘴巴的姿势，抱着他的手腕，细细舔着他的手掌，吴世勋看红了眼，干脆把手指放进去，居高临下的发号施令：“好好舔。”

张艺兴想，自己一定是有性瘾的，不然为什么仅仅是手掌就能让他失去控制，甚至乖乖的听那人的话舔他的手指，他试图停下这些疯狂举动，可他的一切似乎跟吴世勋长在一起了，怎么都分不开。

只有臣服了，臣服于欲望，臣服于吴世勋。

 

换做平时，一般都是吴世勋扒光了张艺兴，一边进出内里一边舔舐全身，但是今天吴世勋可能又想到了新玩法，他没有脱掉张艺兴的衬衫，就这么直接隔着衣服搞前戏哪些动作。

隔靴搔痒，张艺兴只能想到这四个字，连带牛奶弄湿衣服黏在身上的湿漉漉的感觉，他浑身像有蚂蚁在咬，他扭动着腰，将双腿张开到极限，无声的要求吴世勋快点进来。那人怎么会不明白这些，却打定主意要把恶作剧进行到底，故意忽略最应当受到照顾的下体，专心对待那些沾了体香的牛奶。

张艺兴气闷，红着眼角瞪视身上的人，对方竟然假装看不见，无辜的眨了眨眼继续嘴下工作。

真的是……要疯了。

后穴痒得要命，心底也痒得要命，每一个细胞都在跟他嚷嚷快去找个什么东西填满该填的地方，张艺兴咬咬牙，一把推开吴世勋，转身趴在桌子上。两条光裸的腿在空气中打颤，隐约能看见前面滴水的东西，牛奶从嫩白的臀肉上顺着腿根滑落，有那么几滴没入后穴入口，十根嫩白的手指打着抖伸到后方，像慢动作电影，慢慢掰开臀肉，露出一张一翕的后穴。

“请……进来……“””

——这便是吴世勋在短短一分钟内看到的一切，或者说，是张艺兴展示出来的一切。脑子里嗡的一声，他心里有些吃味——不在的这段时间到底发生了什么，把一个禁欲传统的音乐老师变成这副德行。

“我不在的时候发生了什么，张老师都变了……”手指沿着脊椎游走，手下的躯体细细发抖。

“没、没有……”

“真的吗？”

仅仅用指尖刺入后穴，剩下的，就成了后穴主动吞噬手指，直到卡在指根位置。吴世勋故意屈起手指在狭窄的肠壁内转圈，大概是蹭到了哪里，张艺兴几欲辩解的话到了嘴边就变了调，变成婉转的呻吟。

“真的……只有……只有……”

“只有什么？！”连吴世勋自己都没察觉到他的问话急躁，差点因为激动破音。

“按摩棒——啊啊——”

宁可用按摩棒也不愿意主动联系我？吴世勋被自己的脑补气到爆炸，不容分说抽出手指换了更粗大的东西捅进下方的身体。他那东西本就不属于平均值以内，再加上缺乏滋润的后穴还没足够柔软，张艺兴疼的脚趾都蜷起来，扭动着呜咽着，乞求吴世勋赶紧退出去。

进都进来了，哪还有出去的道理。实际上，吴世勋也被夹得很疼，可是久别的温暖让他起了贪欲，满脑子都是占有眼前人， 哪怕两败俱伤也要进行到底。他弯下腰啃咬张艺兴的脖颈，又去舔舐那一圈柔软耳廓，下体也不敢冒然抽送，只是静静埋在里面，试图让他的音乐老师先重新适应他。

记不清这个过程有多久，只记得肉棒被热烫肠道绞着，他控制不住那根东西在里面嚣张的跳动。直到感觉箍紧他的穴口有了些微放松迹象，吴世勋才慢慢抽送起来，然而那里本就不是用来性交的部位，又缺乏润滑，身下人疼得直抽冷气，他骨子里又倔，不愿让吴世勋看到这些，只咬紧后槽牙忍受后面撕裂一般的疼。

要不是吴世勋无意间碰到他前面软踏踏的东西，恐怕这场性事就要这么壮烈结束了。

他掰着张艺兴的肩膀把人转过来和他面对面，那张煞白的脸跃入眼帘，吴世勋顿时慌了手脚，虽说做过很多次，但这是头一次看见张艺兴露出这种表情，就连他们第一回上床都没发生过这种情况，他咬着指甲想不出什么安慰人的好办法，干脆把人抱在怀里坐在椅子上，像哄孩子一般，黏着张艺兴的耳朵一遍遍说对不起。

“按摩棒有什么好的，比我都好吗？”他还是没忍住，小声跟音乐老师抱怨。

张艺兴原本软了四肢趴在他怀里，听见这话身体一僵，枕着宽肩的脑袋慢慢抬起。下垂眼和委屈的月牙眼对视着，“因为我想你。”

“想我为什么不来找我？”

“你不是在谈恋爱？”下垂眼躲开了，眼帘低垂着。

吴世勋一脸懵。谈恋爱？除了你我还能跟谁谈恋爱？

“他们说你在谈恋爱，而且那几天你总是急着挂电话，我想，你可能真的在谈恋爱吧，那就不打扰你了，可我很难受，难受的像有蚂蚁咬，但我对着色情电影都硬不起来，只能用按摩棒了……”连脖颈都是低垂的，后颈皮肤被脊椎骨顶出一个个小鼓包。

吴世勋这才后知后觉他又把正常恋爱程序忽略了。

如他烈烈哥所说，你什么时候下意识反应的是对方的感受你才算长大了。他倏地收紧环住腰肢的手臂，一头栽进张艺兴的肩窝，闷闷地说：“学校把我的毕业论文发回来让我重写，去做调研的路上又把手机丢了，那两天学校正催的紧，我就……对不起，是我考虑不周，对不起……”

恶魔不再是恶魔了，是粗心大意尚未变成成熟的大人的小孩子，小孩子脑袋顶上那几缕黑毛还在半空中翘着，似乎是剪短的原因才会怎么梳都不服帖，张艺兴的指尖慢慢摩挲那几率头发，像什么新奇玩意儿，他爱不释手。

“嗯，没关系的——”

“可是我没有谈恋爱！”

吴世勋猛地抬头，两手捧着张艺兴的脸强迫对方看着自己，“我是说我没有和别人谈恋爱，我不是说了吗？我跟你一样，生病了。”

那双眼睛望着他眨巴了好半晌，吴世勋心下立刻明白这哥反射弧可能还没回到地球，倒也就不着急了，手上动作仍然轻柔，抚着对面人的下颌线，耳垂，脖颈，啄着对面人的鼻尖，眼帘，额头，嘴里黏糊糊却一字一句的说：

“我只和你谈恋爱。”

 

该怎么形容这一瞬间呢？仿佛一直飘在半空中，突然被狠狠拽落地面，命令他踏踏实实踩着陆地走，又像是全身绑满氢气球，无数根线绳扯着他，一路飞到外太空。

 

张艺兴听见心里面那个无底洞的回音越来越实在，然后，无底洞被填平了。他弯着脖颈，两手扣紧那副太平洋宽肩，那人热乎乎的喘息喷在耳边，他全身都在发抖，下面勃起了，抵着吴世勋小腹，对方瞄了一眼，低低笑出声，“张老师攒了多久？”

“不……不知道……”

“不知道？”

手指挺进早就难耐的后穴，搅动肉壁，像在玩着某种游戏。张艺兴受不了，被迫仰起头张大嘴巴呼吸，却被吴世勋的唇舌堵住了，对方空闲的手从他尾椎骨一路向上摸到颈椎骨，手法极度色情，是放在色情小电影里都会让人面红耳赤。张艺兴姑且还能转弯的大脑忍不住想，这人小小年纪是从哪里学来这些乱七八糟的东西。

正想着，埋在身体内部的手指突然按压敏感点，揉捏脖颈的手也猛然掐住他后劲，他一激灵，指甲立刻把实习生的肩膀挖出血印。

“嘶……”

“对不起我、我不是故意的……”

他慌慌张张探头查看，几道血痕特别刺眼，张艺兴心疼了，嘟起嘴轻轻吹着那处。一阵天旋地转，还没反应过来就被吴世勋抱起放倒在桌上，那人背着光，居高临下看他，张艺兴慌了，他以为吴世勋生他气了，慌忙就要起身解释，那人却双手按着他的肩膀把他钉死在桌上。

“世勋？唔——”

后面被彻底贯穿，熟悉的撕裂感害的他冷汗直流，奇怪的是心里并未因此产生抗拒，反而隐隐在兴奋。

 

被填满的无底洞实则是一场错觉，他摔了进去，越坠越深。

 

吴世勋挤在他两腿中间，打桩一般冲撞内里，他两腿大张，无助的呻吟，口水顺着嘴角滴在桌面，一副爽到欲仙欲死的样子。

“啊……世……唔……世勋……”

身上的人一反往常勾着他说些不堪入耳的荤话，像要沉默至死似的，掐着他的胯骨，撞得臀肉都在打颤。飘在半空的思绪琢磨着到底是哪里把这人“轰”的点着了，张艺兴想不出来，硬烫的东西在他体内横冲直撞，顶端总是有意无意擦过敏感处，快感要来不来，他被逼得马上失心疯。

“张老师从哪里学来的这些东西？”

“什……我没……啊啊——”

他高潮了，前面精液溢满小腹，后面肠壁有规律的紧缩，吴世勋被夹得两眼发红，抬手就是一巴掌拍上白嫩嫩的臀肉，“放松！”

眼前人又脱掉小孩子的外衣，换上他那层恶魔的皮了，张艺兴喘着粗气吃吃笑了，他抚过吴世勋的肩线，最后停在两人相连之处，细细摩挲那些暴涨的青筋。

“麻烦吴老师把它操松吧……”

 

不是说了吗？他是叛教者，心甘情愿跟着恶魔坠入地狱，所以呢，是不是正常顺序无所谓，有没有浪漫谭也无所谓，只要有眼前这个人，他的世界就是和平的。

 

张艺兴那句话是春药，吴世勋饮鸩止渴，他按着人翻来覆去的操干，射进去的射出来的一波接一波，相连的下体一塌糊涂，体液，精液，汗液，混杂着，在疯狂的抽送间四处飞溅，连着肉体拍打的动作，发出啪啪的声音。

最后一次没有射进去，因为里面太满了，音乐老师的小腹里全是他的精液，甫一抽出来便流的满屁股都是，他揉着身下人的耳廓，贴过去哑着嗓子说：“张老师上面的嘴很久没吃精液了吧。”

对方早就神志不清了，任由他牵引着跪坐在面前，软着身子给他口交。要不是理智尚存一星半点，恐怕会在射精的时候捅进音乐老师的喉咙，吴世勋后退了些，他嘴上那么说，却并非真的要那么做，谁知张艺兴突然伸手扣紧他的胯骨，忍着喉咙的不适，一点一点吞下他的东西，用口腔嘬吸着，直到精液射出来。

吴世勋眼睁睁看着喉结上下滑动，看着艳红的舌尖舔干净嘴角的残留，看着张艺兴眯着眼睛冲他笑得软乎乎，他觉得为了这一切装出来的所有强势与傲慢通通被击碎了，他蹲下来，搂着音乐老师的肩膀，脑袋埋进对方脖颈，很久都没说出一句话。

 

你的论文写了什么？

也没什么……就是……就是……

就是什么？

……探究人体构造。

……活该！

 

新学年开始于一场大雪之后，倒春寒时节下的雪，张艺兴穿得像粽子，踩着积雪跌跌撞撞跑进学校礼堂，猫着腰越过人群坐在最后一排尽头处。兜里揣了热乎乎的暖手宝，后背又贴了几张暖身贴，加上一路跑来的，身上出了不少汗，他扯着衣领扇风，又突然想起什么，倏地捂紧领口，做贼似的看了一圈，见没人注意他才稍稍心安。

“下面请今年的新老师给大家讲几句。”

校长冲台下点点头，一个挺拔的身影进入视线，步伐稳健自信十足上台讲话。台下的学生都在小声议论，有几个女孩子看一眼台上的人，害羞的笑了。

“老师们好，同学们好，我是新任课的体育老师，吴世勋，以后请多多关照。”

那人弯着月牙眼礼貌性微笑，当他看到台下某个角落时，看似随意的摸着自己锁骨部位。

张艺兴在台下看着，红了脸，心里面恨得咬牙切齿——吴世勋前两天跟他说可能通不过学校的一面，可怜巴巴跑来求安慰，他也就大发善心这样那样那样这样安慰了一番狼崽子，第二天果然落个腰酸背痛，昨晚狼崽子又来找他，说二面通过了，抱着他一通乱啃求奖励，于是半推半就给了奖励，直到早上起床才反应过来学校的应聘哪里有什么一面二面，通过与否全看实习期和导师推荐。张艺兴气的想咬人，吴世勋却借口准备上台发言提前溜了，他站在窗户边看着狼崽子大步流星跑得特快，边跑边不忘回头瞅他，临了笑眯眯跟他挥手道别，顿时什么气都没了，也不可能真的生气，因为是心甘情愿付出，心甘情愿接受。

 

心甘情愿沉沦于此。


End file.
